1. Field of the Invention
The present relates to a liquid crystal display and a manufacturing method thereof, more particularly to a support structure for the liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional liquid crystal display typically includes a generally rectangular frame 20 supporting a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel 10. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a reinforced frame portion 21 is on three sides of the frame 20, and an unreinforced frame portion 22, thinner than the reinforced frame, extends along one side of the frame 20 to accommodate a flexible printed circuit 30 coupled to the LCD panel 10, the flexible printed circuit adapted to be coupled to an external printed circuit board (PCB).
In a conventional LCD, a window 11 is located above a surface of the frame 20 to which the flexible printed circuit 30 is attached. Since the frame 20 has an unreinforced frame portion 22, external impact or applying force to the window may result in a lower substrate 12 of the LCD panel 10 or a large scale integrated circuit (LSI) 13 on the lower substrate 12 being damaged.